Rose DeWitt Bukater 15 and Hurt
by Alexa Jay
Summary: A oneshot fanfic about Rose's life before Titanic and how she met Cal. My second fic, first Titanic. Please R&R.


Pretending to be interested in his story was as tiresome as always. Rose often wondered why she put up with it, but her father would have been furious if she was anything but polite to her Cal - Caledon Hockley- at the family's tradition social gathering. So she continued to nod politely adding in the occasional smile and shy look when she felt it was appropriate. After what felt like a lifetime to her he took her glass and bustled off to refill their drinks. Rose relaxed for the first time that evening. Hearing about some spoilt rich boys‛ new vineyard was not exactly the most interesting topic.

She longed for the start of term when she could be back with her friends and the normality that school brought with it. Was she the only one who felt like she was born in the wrong century? Deciding to make herself scarce before having to heard about twenty four types of grapes and be invited over for the summer again, Rose headed for the door to the next room, the entire house seemed filled with adults, all wearing their very best, trailing rotten children behind with them. In the next room her father was showing off the new coat of arms which hung above the fire place. It had been embodied on a large piece of fabric, and elaborate twist of silver, black and gold thread. The family motto stitched below it read 'Nunquam exsisto impleo'

"Never be content" Rose muttered the words as she had a hundred times over growing up. They were painted on her bedroom wall so she would never forget to bring pride to her family. "Ah Rose child come and talk to Laurence." Rose tried to hide the look of boredom as her soon to be father-in-laws hand kissed the back of her hand "Rose. Interesting choice of name DeWitt- Bukater" Her father puffed out his chest importantly. Rose felt like falling asleep. Family names were always a big issue with the Hartwell's, they liked names which sounded strong or reflected their line. "Rose, yes it means pure. Took us a long time to find a name to suit our youngest" Laurence laughed politely. Rose felt as if she should apologize before her father went off to explain every other family members name in history. Reynold, the King's advisor. Alicia, of noble birth. Edmund, the protector. Kaden, fighter and Warrick, a strong leader.

"Rose" came the soft voice from behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with her Cal "I wondered where you had disappeared to" Rose could feel the polite smile creep back onto her face as she took his offered arm. "Tell me again about your new vineyard" she said as they crossed the room "It sounds fascinating." she gave a small role of her honey colored eyes. This man was so concieted he could probably keep telling stories about it for days.

A smile streched across her Cal's face as he led her to a couch where they sat. "Well, of course, I've already told you that it is the biggest in Florence, Italy. I‛m quite proud of it," he droned on. Rose found herself forgetting about that conversation and letting her ears veer over to where her father was still talking. He was still talking about the names of their family. She held back an eyeroll.

"Darling," she said, touching her Cal's arm gently, "I will be back in a moment." Rose said, seizing the chance to escape. Calmly as possible, she walked out of the sitting room and down the corridor in her home, soon breaking into a run when she was far enough way. Above the sound of her running soon was the sound of sobs, tears streaming down Rose's flawless face. She kept running until she reached her room, and then she ran to her balcony, leaning closely against it.

Her tears kept coming down from her face, glinting in the diamond ring she wore on her left hand. Rose tried to wipe them away, but they were coming down to fast. She saw her life flash before her eyes. Relization came over her. Nothing she ever did in her life had her say in it. It was all planned out, by her parents, her fiance's parents, everyone but her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Slowly, she began to climb over the balcony railing. Rose kept pushing herself, unafraid of what would happen to her if she jumped. She soon stood on the outside of the railing, facing the door that opened back up into her bedroom. Her sobbing was heavy now, and she hiccuped in-between taking deep breaths. This was going to be the end of it. The end of her life.

And then it happened.


End file.
